


Woken with a Punch

by Bloodyshadow1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Spoilers, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Yasha pov, beauyasha - Freeform, charmed yasha, cr 2 ep 55, light shipping, not actually one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Yasha has been betrayed, by those she thought were her friends.  She never thought she would be fighting on the same side as demons, but the Nein were worse than fiends from the Abyss.  If they wished to leave her to rot in this gods forsaken cavern beneath the City of Beasts, but they would find that she was not so easy prey with her eyes open and her blade drawn.





	Woken with a Punch

There was a demon or a devil in the room…, regardless it was a huge hulking fiend from the abyss. It was not the first massive creature Yasha had faced in her life, still, without her fury to bolster her and the poison that pumped in her veins weakening her sword arm, fear crept into her heart. Not enough to stop her, she was the strongest member of the Mighty Nein and the heartiest, she would be damned if she was going to let this beast harm her friends while she drew breath.  


It strikes out at Fjord first, sending the half-orc realling with blasts of lightning, that wasn’t good. The half-orc might not be the strongest man Yasha had met, but he was tougher than most. As she got closer to the fray, Caleb shot a bolt of acid at the demon that didn’t much and Caduceus channeling the power of his god purged the poison from her body letting her fight with her full strength. Beau, the small monk who fought with a stick and her fists ran forward, she was always quick, but now she was faster than she had ever been able to vault to the pretty enchanter fiend woman and slammed her into the rocky wall of the cavern over and over again. She was pretty, Yasha had never denied that, but in her element Beau, was beautiful. A loud crack of thunder woke Yasha from her musings over things that could never be and the monster let out a pained roar. She turned to focus on the fiend from the abyss and saw that Fjord was no longer in front of it, all that meant was that Yasha had no one in her way.  


Filled with the righteous fury of the stormlord she charged forward Magician’s Judge held high ready to do what she did best and slaughter the demon before it could hurt her friends. Her charge should have carried her to meet the demon head on, but before she could reach him a voice in her head rang out forcing her to stop. At first it felt painful, like knives digging into her skull telling her things, the protection of the Wildmother Caduceus had placed on them earlier seemed to be trying the shield her from the pain, but it could only do so much. The voice started to say the things, getting louder and louder, saying things she didn’t want to be true. Eventually though, Yasha couldn’t deny it anymore and the soft velvety man’s voice made the truth clear. She was on the wrong side.  


Yasha didn’t know why her friends had turned on her, it wasn’t completely unexpected, but it hurt more than it should have. Yasha was used to people leaving her or turning on her, why did she think the Mighty Nein would be so different. Perhaps it was this place, Xhorhas was rotten to the core, maybe it did something to people here.. If she could knock them out and bring them back to the Empire…, no, the Nein might be soft like most Empire folk, but they were far from weak, they lived up to the mighty in their name after all. Or perhaps it wasn’t Xhorhas, perhaps this was always who the Mighty Nein were on the inside, perhaps they were always planning on turning on Yasha from the start.  


At first her only link to them was Molly, her true friend, and her oldest despite only knowing her for a year or so before she met the others. After fighting beside them for so long she started to grow attached the them outside of Molly as friends of her own, perhaps more than that in another life for one. Still, then the Iron Shepards abducted her along with Fjord and Jester, they murdered Molly and everything changed. But had it been the Iron Shepards that killed Molly? An hour ago Yasha was certain that it had been Lorenzo, but now that she knew the Nein were betrayers and monsters, how could she trust their word.  


The Nein were shady at best, and now that her eyes were open she questioned everything in her journey with them. She only had their word that they hadn’t abandoned her during their alleged adventure in the magic puzzle ball, she had spent seven days thinking she was alone only for them to show up hurt and scared, maybe they had intended to leave her but found her strength too useful. A few minutes ago Caleb had launched his most powerful spells at them, his face full of hate as he tried to kill them. Maybe they were all just done with lying and ready to kill each other and be done with it. Yasha was ready if that was the case, she would mourn them all the same.  


Still, it was good that she wasn’t alone facing them, she wasn’t sure if she could face the betrayers on her own. The pretty man, he was quite beautiful, she cared little for men but there was something about him that stirred something within her. If felt wrong and strange for some reason, but she didn’t know why, she owed him for opening her eyes to her former allies’ treachery. She dashed passed the demon, knowing he was on her side, a real comrade, and went after the ones who betrayed her. She could see Jester and Beau, the ones who were responsible for the two betrayals that hurt the worst.  


Yasha thought about going after Jester first, the little blue tiefling had been the first one who had tried to befriend her, making her pinky promise that nothing would happen to her weapon all those months ago. She was strong, but not well armored, Yasha could put her sword through her guts before she could use that tricky magic of hers against Yasha or her real allies.  


Still, Yasha made Beau her target and rushed forward to deal with her. Beau’s betrayal hurt the worse, she knew the monk was sweet on her, Yasha knew that the feelings weren’t entirely one sided even if they could never be. The monk could be more dangerous with Caleb enhancing her with his magic, she was quick and hit hard. The tiny monk’s fists and stick wouldn’t do much to Yasha no matter how many times she hit her, but she was still deadly and not to be underestimated. The Succubus was already close to dead and Yasha rushed to help her real ally, she doubted she could get there before her former friends finished her off though. The moment she thought that a bolt fired out from the shadows and silenced the beautiful demon woman.  


It was a shame The pretty woman was dead, but Yasha had lost the most beautiful woman in the world and had been betrayed by her friends, she had experienced worse. Still, she tried to warn Yasha of the deceitful nature of her allies above the ground, but Yasha was too pigheaded to listen. If only she had listened to the strange, beautiful, ethereal woman then maybe she would still be alive. She and her partner weren’t much help in combat, they were beautiful and had silver tongues, but they were fragile, even softer than Yasha’s former comrades. Their friend however, he was built for battle, towering over her, and made of muscle, the power of the Stormlord crackled off him. Yasha had never expected to fight beside a demon but her former friends were worse.  


Yasha gripped the hilt of Magician’s Judge and swung at the monk, it was easier to think of her friends like that instead of who they used to be to her. Nott was close, but she didn’t want the goblin yet, she wanted the monk dead. Within moments Beau dropped the body of the beautiful succubus and charged towards Yasha with the demon woman’s blood on her hands dashing towards her so quickly and graceful, yet deadly, like a sexy panther. Yasha got her greatsword ready, when Beau came for her she wouldn’t go down easy…, and not in the way that Beau, and only Beau, wanted.  


Time seemed to slow down as Beau got closer, she was lovely, even lovelier than the now dead succubus had been, only Zuala outshone Beau. The barbarian got ready to swing at Beau as she moved forward, ready to end the tiny monk’s life, she had fought giant monsters and dozens of bandits, Yasha had swung her sword more than nights she’d slept, it was the thing she was best at and for whatever reason Beau didn’t seem to expect it even though they were enemies, there was no way Yasha could have missed.  


Yet, as she ran faster than ever, Beau didn’t snarl or bare her teeth like an enemy, she smiled warmly at Yasha as if letting her know they got this, and Yasha missed. It had gone so wide that Beau probably hadn’t even noticed it as she rushed by and with a flying leap bounced off the large demon’s wing in an attempt to punch it to death. Yasha watched shocked and confused, there was no way she should have missed the monk wearing no armor no matter how fast Beau was. Beau managed to hit it with one of her tricky fighting moves and the large demon roared as it froze up for a moment.  


Yasha was finally shaken from her confusion and chased after Beau as fast as she could while her former allies pounded her new giant demon comrade with everything they had while he was helpless. Why had Beau just passed her by? It was true that the demon was dangerous and close to the rest of her former friends, but they had turned on her, did Beau think she wasn’t even worth attacking now that she had been discarded? That made Yasha’s blood boil, she would show them what it meant to be thrown aside.  


After her last round of blows against the demon Beau backed away from it without taking her eyes off the monstrous fiend. She was helpless, unaware of Yasha’s presence, her back was to Yasha and the barbarian knew this was her best chance, one swing and she knew Beau would be down for good. Beau would be dead, she would take down the Nein’s only front line defense and kill the person who hurt her the most down here. Beau would be dead…, the thought ran through Yasha’s mind as she swung her sword at Beau’s unarmored and exposed back and her grip around her sword went limp. She couldn’t kill a sewer rate with a half hearted strike like that much less someone as swift as Beau, her greatsword swung over Beau’s head artlessly. Yasha could only stare at Beau’s back as she dashed away from the demon, what was it about the monk that made Yasha swing so half heartedly.  


It didn’t matter, her allies were strong, far stronger than the Nein without her, she would just have to go after the weaker links in the chain. She turned to Caleb, as a former member of the Mighty Nein she knew how his spells worked, the gift of speed was a fantastic boon, but it had drawbacks that made it dangerous when desperate like this. As her demonic companion soaked up the blows from her former friends she turned towards Caleb, he was made of softer stuff than Beau.  


He barely saw it coming, just enough time to bring up his shield, barely saving him from losing his head. Still, the force from her first swing was powerful enough to knock him into one of the stone pillars unhurt but dazed. Yasha could see the look of fear in the wizard’s eyes when her second blow found flesh as her blade smashed through his arcane defenses, she almost felt sorry for him, then she remembered the burn marks all over her skin and pushed those thoughts away. Once he was down it would make Beau stop moving and give her a chance to strike at the swift monkey of a monk.  


Yasha was surprised that the first blow didn’t kill him, but Caleb was a survivor if nothing else. As she raised her sword up to finish him she felt a stabbing pain in her back and her head, she turned and saw Nott holding her hand crossbow at her trying to appear innocent. The little goblin seemed to be waiting for something as the barbarian glared at her and before Yasha could do or say anything Nott fired again. This time Yasha barely felt it, it was more like a pin prick than a bolt, her mind stirred for a bit, but in the end it just stayed hazy.  


Yasha didn’t want to kill Nott, she was going to, but she didn’t want to. She still had the flowers the goblin had given her back in Trostenwald in her book, and Nott had said they were so Yasha wouldn’t kill her, which Yasha did feel bad about despite not promising anything. Maybe the demon would kill the little goblin and Yasha wouldn’t have to ruin the memory of the nice deed with death.  


The Demon was the one who brought the wizard down, knocking him unconscious with a blast of lightning. Demon or not, he had the power of the Stormlord at his side, truly proving that Yasha was fighting on the right side. After Caleb went down things got worse for the Nein, with Beau freezing up once the magic quickening her left her abruptly. As they tried to keep their wizard alive the Nein fell into a pattern of revitalizing Caleb before Yasha or the Demon knocked him unconscious again leaving them open to their assault. Fjord blasted her with his strange eldritch magic, it stun worse than either of Nott’s arrows, her fury didn’t allow her to shrug of magical damage like she could physical, but she was still unstoppable enough to tank it.  


The Nein were in a panic after that, Jester and Caduceus trying their best to keep everyone alive while the others chipped away at the large demon’s form, ants probably would have been more effective. Yasha ended their little game with one swing to the firbolg’s body, dashing their hopes at the same time. Grimly she could sense this farce coming to an end and walked over to Beau to finish her off, once she was gone they would fall apart. Yasha was confident that she could take anything Beau did to her with her little stick or her nice hands, and if she ran away Yash could keep her there, it was over. She did her best to ignore the desperation and the tears clear on her face.  


Beau didn’t run though, she wasn’t the type, something Yasha admired back when they were on the same side, it broke her heart to have to do this. With a flick of her wrist she deflected the large spiritual lollipop that Jester had sent her way, they were desperate. As soon as she turned her head Beau’s staff cracked across her jaw, it was almost silly, Yasha towered over Beau and the little monk was trying to kill her with a stick. Beau did a little flourish with her staff before striking the other side of her face, it was slightly harder than the last attack, but Yasha still brushed it off. She would admit to herself, Yasha liked watching the smaller beautiful woman struggle against her despite how useless it was, it brought out something primal in her.  


Then the tide turned again, Beau was saying something in the dark void of control and rage Yasha couldn’t understand what she was saying. At least until Beau dropped her staff and swung her fist right at the large woman’s jaw. It didn’t hurt, but it made her see stars all the same, Yasha didn’t know what it was but suddenly the whispers were gone as soon as the flesh of Beau’s knuckles met the skin of Yasha’s jaw. It was as if she had woken up from a deep sleep, her vision cleared and she realized that it wasn’t the Nein that had betrayed her, the incubus had messed with her mind. She had carved up her friends, almost killed them, because of him. “-Toxic relationship,” she heard Beau say trying to hit her again.  


This was was sloppy and desperate, like Beau was just going through the motions instead of trying to hit her, Yasha had enough time to catch it. Time slowed down again, as she could only stare at Beau, taking in everything. Her eyes were big and blue as ever, full of pain and fear, desperately begging for Yasha to break through the incubus’ charm. Tears were streaming down her face and Yasha felt as if Beau had struck her in the gut as guilt consumed her. She had done this to her, she had knocked Caleb and Caduceus unconscious, she would have done worse given the chance.  


“Sorry,” was all Yasha could say, she was never the best with words, especially with Beauregard, but that was all she could get out. She was sorry, she felt awful and pathetic for falling for the incubus’ charms and turning against her friends, she wanted to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness. Even just saying sorry for what she had done felt weak and not nearly enough to express her guilt.  


She expected Beau to be angry with her, to punch her over and over again and if they weren’t in a battle with fiends she would let her. Beau looked tired, she was covered in bruises, burns, and blood, but she didn't look angry. “Fuckin gaslighters,” was all she said before giving Yasha a tired smile. “Come on,” Beau said with a clap to wake Yasha up, “let’s go,” and with that began to move away from Yasha. The barbarian was surprised, after all that, Beau left her back open to her as she ran to continue the fight.  


Yasha couldn’t bother with the shock she felt of Beau not wanting to punch her skull to mush, she had a purpose and a target, she wouldn’t let those monsters hurt her friends. She turned to the giant bull demon and she let the righteous fury of the Stormlord fill her and charged with Magician’s Judge held high. She was Yasha of the Mighty Nein and she would not fall for the fiend’s tricks again.


End file.
